


The Hart and the Horse

by Romance_Fan



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romance_Fan/pseuds/Romance_Fan
Summary: Walt and Martha had another daughter, Elizabeth. (Younger than Cady). How will everything play out when Elizabeth realizes that she might have feelings for her father's sworn enemy?





	

Chapter 1: Over and over again  
She takes in her surroundings. The smell of sagebrush, the soft dirt beneath her, and the gentle Wyoming breeze combing her hair. The chill of the ever fast approaching dusk, along with the sleeping silence of the reservation, joined together to soothe her into a false security.  
Feeling safe, she wanders in the vast, empty miles that make up the rez, never once wondering where she was headed. She's lost...hopelessly lost as she treks through the unknown. She stops to take a look around. She looks left...nothing. She looks right...nothing. She focuses up ahead of her again. Off in the distance, she sees a dark colored creature sprinting straight towards her. That feeling of safety is quickly overpowered by a heavy cloud of intimidation, and all she wants to do is put some space between herself and whatever that thing is.

She goes to step, but her legs won't budge, and her feet are planted firmly where they stand. She tries to move, again and again, only to find that the more she moves, the harder it gets. Panic sets in as she feels an icy wave crawl up from her legs, and spread to the rest of her body. Her inhaling becomes shaky while the cold bites at her, and she comes to notice that she can no longer move any part of her body, aside from her head.

Then, she remembers the whole reason she was wanting to leave in the first place...the creature. She looks up to see where it is, when all of the sudden, she can see its brown eyes in her mind, strong and determined. She can feel the pounding of its racing heart throb through her own veins, as if she was the one running. She can hear the steady beat of its feet rapidly striking the ground, so perfectly loud and clear. Overstimulated and overwhelmed, she closes her eyes, and the world around her starts to warp and spin. As things start to clear up, she realizes that she is now looking at the world through the creatures eyes, seeing everything that it sees.

She sees a figure, and, as it gets closer, she recognizes it as herself. Despite the fear she should be feeling right now, she is somehow calm. She shakes her head and snaps herself out of whatever strange daze she had just been in, and opens her eyes just in time to see the creature rear as it lets out a scream. Standing above her is a raven-black stallion. Every part of him was as dark a shade of black as one can imagine, every part except for his brown eyes. He then immediately slams his front hooves back down on the ground, sending vibrations rushing through her body. Now there are only inches between them, and she can feel each of the warm breathes that he releases, as they caress her freezing face. She wants so badly to touch him, to pet him, but, no matter how much effort she puts into moving her arm, she's still locked inside of herself. It's almost like he can read her mind, as he steps forward, closing the rest of the gap between them. He nuzzles her hand with his snout, taking it with him, freeing her as he picks his head back up.

She runs her hand along the soft body of the horse, as she slowly walks to his side, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. After admiring him for a moment, she climbs up, and settles onto his bare back, gently grasping his mane to steady herself. While she does this, he doesn't move a muscle as he awaits her command. She reaches down, stroking and patting his neck, silently telling him that it's okay.

He takes off into a full blown sprint, and she instantly picks up the rhythm of his running, rocking with him in perfect harmony. The full moon above them, the quiet of the night, nothing distracting her, her worries blown away by the wind. She leans forward, resting her body against his as she closes her eyes. She realizes how connected she is to the stallion, and she can feel him underneath her, as they move together in smooth, fluid motions. He lulls her to sleep and carries her like this until morning, never tiring.  
She wakes up, stretches, and wipes the tired from her eyes. She looks around, they're now in a heavily wooded area, and in the distance is a small cabin. The cabin looks warm and inviting, and she finds herself strangely drawn to it. She jumps off him and makes her way towards the wooden hut, the stallion following closely behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Elizabeth wakes up, placing her hand on her forehead. "Again?" She whispers to herself. She had been having this dream over and over again, for a couple of months now. With no success in interpreting it herself, she decided it was finally time to seek the wisdom of an old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic, I really hope you liked it (It's a work in progress). I'm still learning, and I YEARN to improve my writing skills, so any and all criticism is very appreciated! Also, let me know if you think I should continue.


End file.
